


Naughty Boys

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: Shiphaus [1]
Category: Funhaus, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cock Ring, M/M, Multi, Spanking, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Lawrence punishes naughty Bruce and James</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boys

Lawrence could feel a headache coming. His eyebrow twitched spastically and his fists tightened. He just stared at James and Bruce as they continued to fuck with Spoole.

They both were trying to sit on his lap and they detoured Spoole from his work and they both were getting on his nerve. Spoole was obviously growing tired of these two but, they were both stronger than him and he didn’t have the strength to make them go away.

“James! Bruce! Come here, now!”

James and Bruce heard the authority laced in his voice and they knew that hearing that authority that they were screwed.

“Spoole,. how much work are you behind because of them?”

“I still have to edit the Ravin Cry gameplay and Open Haus.”

“Well, leave that work to James and Bruce, they’ll do it. Just leave it on their desks and they’ll get to it. You two, come with me.”

Lawrence dragged James and Bruce to his desk and pulled his rolling chair from his desk and sat down in it. He opened up a desk drawer and pulled out a leather paddle and another item that was too small for them to see from it and motioned James with a finger. James knew that if he didn’t do as he wanted now he was going to get a much worse punishment. As soon as he got into arms reach of Lawrence he grabbed him and flipped him over his lap on his stomachand pulled his pants down enough for his ass to be shown fully.

“Don’t you go anywhere Bruce, It’s your turn next.”

And with no warning James felt the leather hit his backside. He yelped and tried to cover his mouth to stop the noise.

“You of all people know my rule James. Move your hand.”

Another smack to his butt made him comply. For about a full half hour Lawrence punished James for messing with Spoole while he worked. Adam and Peake tried to make excuses for them but, Lawrence was stone solid on his punishment decision. Lawrence saw tears running down his face but, he could tell they were tears of pleasure because of the moans that he let out and the hard on that poked Lawrence. He was just about done with James but just as he was about to stand from his lap the mysterious item that he pulled from the drawer was placed on James.

It was a cock ring.

And he had another one in his hand.

“I want you to finish editing the work Spoole gave you. Bruce get over here, its your turn.”

Bruce gulped and got up. He was not looking forward to this seeing as James was hardly handling this as he sat gingerly into his chair. He knew he shouldn’t have fucked with Spoole.


End file.
